The mixture of organoclays and polyolefins, commonly called nano-olefins, is highly desired because the organoclays can contribute stiffness and toughness properties to polyolefins for extruded or molded articles. Polyolefins for molded or extruded articles have been useful since the mid-20th Century. Organoclays, smectite inorganic clays intercalated with organic ions, such as quaternary ammonium, have become useful in the last decade.
Organoclays are expensive additives for polyolefins such as polypropylene (PP). Nonetheless, several others have taught the use of organoclays as additives for PP, among other resins. Representative examples of such prior work include U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,122 (Qian et al.) and PCT Published Patent Application WO 2005/056644 (Jarus et al.). All of these prior efforts provide organoclay in a generalized listing of PP compounds.